Mission Journals
by hasadigaeebowai
Summary: The Mission Journals of Elders Kevin Price and Arnold Cunningham, who are currently serving as Mormon missionaries in District 9 Uganda. Leave a review!
1. Front Cover

_THIS MISSIONARY JOURNAL IS THE PROPERTY OF_

**ELDER ARNOLD CUNNINGHAM**

* * *

_THIS MISSION JOURNAL IS THE PROPERTY OF_

**ELDER KEVIN PRICE**


	2. Entry 1

ELDER CUNNINGHAM

If you are my future self and you're reading this, hello and welcome to my mission journal! My dad said that I should probably keep one so that when I'm older I can fondly look back upon my mission. My dad showed me his journal the other day, and started blabbing on and on about his mission in Japan. I wasn't listening though. It was really boring. Hopefully my mission will be much more exciting. At least my journal is. Dad's had a plain cover, while mine has an awesome _Star Wars_ one.

Tomorrow is a super special day because I'm going to receive my mission assignment! I'm looking forward to finding out who my companion is. I'm sure that whoever he is, we'll be best friends, because we won't be able to leave each other's sides! I don't really care where I'm sent, so long as I'm with a friend. I didn't really have friends before. At school people thought I was "weird", and the other missionaries from the MTC don't seem to like me very much. They must have bad taste in movies. But I'll make sure to tell my companion how great Star Wars is! I'll convert him!

Anyways, I should probably get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. I'll write more later!

* * *

ELDER PRICE

It is both a privilege and an _honor_ to be carrying on Price family tradition by keeping this here Mission Journal. My father kept one on his mission in France, as did my grandfather when in Canada, as did _generations_ of Prices that came before. It was truly incredible to see the journals of those who came before me. My father passed them down to me six days ago, and I have read them all thrice. It is _thrilling_ to think that someday I will pass these very same books down to my brother, Jack, before he leaves on his mission. He's a good kid.

Tomorrow I will discover the path Heavenly Father has chosen for me to take. I have conversed with many of the other trainees, and most claimed to be feeling as nervous as they were excited, wondering who they'll take their journeys with and where they'll go. Kindly I comforted them, and told them that prayer would help. Even though we don't really have a say in where we're sent, I've been praying to Heavenly Father that I'm sent to my favorite place in the world, Orlando. Orlando, now _that's_ what Heaven is like. I know that if Heavenly Father believes I've done a good job studying scripture and praying to Him, he'll send me there.

Speaking of praying, I should probably be doing that right now, before I go to bed. I need a good night's sleep because tomorrow's a very special latter day!


	3. Entry 2

ELDER CUNNINGHAM

It's assignment day! Right now I'm at the MTC waiting with all the other missionaries because soon we're going to find out our mission assignments. I wish they'd hurry up though. I've been waiting for a while, so I decided to write or something. Can't they hurry?

* * *

ELDER PRICE

Well, today is the day. The day I find out who will be accompanying me. The day I find out where Heavenly Father has sent me. The day I receive my mission assignment. I know I shouldn't be feeling nervous, because surely Heavenly Father will reward me for my hard work. I mean, a part of me_ is_ kind of nervous, but I'm sure it's nothing more than butterflies. I talked a lot with my father last night. He said that he had a bad case of the butterflies on his assignment day, and that it should be expected - everyone feels this way. Otherwise I'm excited though. Definitely. Next time I write, I'll know what the future holds. And hopefully, it holds Orlando!


	4. Entry 3

ELDER CUNNINGHAM

_Hello would you like to change religions I have a free book written by Jesus!_

I'm ready to spread the word! My mission begins tomorrow. Guess what happened? Heavenly Father listened to my prayers! I don't usually pray too much, but I prayed extra hard to be paired with Elder Price, and God answered me. Kevin was always nice to me. We're going to be best friends, I can tell. He isn't allowed to leave my side, unlike my other friends. They always left me, but he can't. My dad told me that if you pray to Heavenly Father, he'll listen to you, and He does! We're being sent to Uganda. At first I wasn't sure where that was, but apparently it's in Africa. You know, like Lion King! I bet there will be lots of animals there. Perhaps the people say 'hakuna matata'. I mean, you never know!

Dad told me I should get to bed early, only I can't sleep. I'm too excited. Tomorrow is a latter day! I wonder if Elder Price is excited too. I bet he is. After all, the best two years of our lives begin tomorrow!

* * *

ELDER PRICE

The best two years of my life start tomorrow. Although Heavenly Father didn't answer my prayers and give me Orlando, Uganda is in his plan, and Heavenly Father is always right. He makes no mistakes. There's a reason for everything He does, and so I'm certain this is likely a blessing in disguise. Arnold Cunningham has always come across as an underachiever to me, but perhaps I was wrong.

After all, I've worked hard to be the perfect Mormon. God wouldn't just stick me with a slacker and send me to the most godforsaken place in the world, right? Right. Heavenly Father knows I'm better than that. I best get some sleep. I've got a long two years ahead of me.


End file.
